Steering wheel assemblies are a common component of vehicles and typically include a metal armature, or core, covered by a resin and an outer covering. The armature itself includes a central hub, an outer rim and a number of spokes connecting the rim to the hub in a continuous fashion. Within the vehicle, the steering wheel armature is connected to a steering column or shaft, which is connected through track rods and steering arms of the steering system, or through other known arrangements, to the wheels of the vehicle. When unwanted attributes (e.g., vibrations, nibble, and resonance) are generated during driving, these attributes are transmitted back through the connected sub-components of the steering system and ultimately through the hub, spokes and rim to the hands of the operator of the vehicle.
Prior attempts to reduce or eliminate such unwanted attributes typically involved adding or subtracting mass from the steering wheel assembly in an effort to dampen the attributes. Others included adding individual dampers between the hub and the spokes of the armature. U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,069 to Ashby U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,813 describes a four spoke steering wheel wherein the spokes are steel wires which extend into rubber bushing inserts positioned within a hub of the steering wheel. The four bushings described are locked into position within the hub by a clamping ring secured over the bushings and bolted to the hub. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,405 to Sampson describes a steering wheel assembly with three spokes which extend into rubber bushing inserts positioned with a hub of the steering wheel. The bushings are force fitted into sleeves connected to the hub to provide individual damping of each spoke. While these attempts are capable of reducing unwanted attributes, each involves the addition of several parts to the steering wheel assembly which increases manufacturing times and costs in both labor and parts.
Accordingly, a need exists for a steering wheel assembly capable of reducing or eliminating such unwanted attributes without increasing manufacturing times and costs. Such a steering wheel assembly would necessarily isolate the hub and the spoke from contact. Isolation would preferably be accomplished with a minimum of additional parts and effect on the manufacturing process and the need for additional service.